Romp In Shower
by Co-lord44
Summary: A one shot between my OC Nicholas McCoy and his wife Fara Phoenix and the last tale of them making love. Has shower sex in it which has oral, eating out, anal, and vaginal. Only for Mature audiences.


Romp In Shower

Author's Notes: Read this first before the story. So since I was in the middle of creating stories of sex I decided to one for Fara Phoenix and my OC Nicholas. Now I haven't drawn her yet with the markings like Krystal due to at the time I was more intent on getting those last pics finished. It's been about a year since I last did so I've improved somewhat. Now in my fan fiction while I may have the part of the two married and having sex in the shower, I wanted to do one last one of them having sex. This time the pictures will be included. For the link to the fan fiction to read it, the link will be in the description. You don't have to read the whole thing but I recommend you do.

That first part is for those on FA and SF. For those reading it here on Fan Fiction this was originally for Fur Affinity and So Furry. But I figured I would place it here as well. The pics can be found there in my galleries. If you haven't read the story you don't have to but I recommend you do.

X

The sunlight came streaming into the bedroom, filtered by the currents that covered the window. Inside the room that was royal due to it being the master bedroom of the castle lay a wedded couple, asleep and naked, arms around the other. This was a result of the love making from last night. The expressions they had were happy and peaceful. But thanks to the sunlight it hit the vulpine first, causing him to stir before waking up with a grunt. The male could feel something on him. Glancing to the left found a beautiful vixen with light brown fur. The smile on her muzzle warmed the guy's heart. The one that belonged to his wife. The vulpine with his long yellow hair brought the female in closer to his body, which caused her to wake up. But upon seeing her husband's face, the female just gave him a lustful, happy smile. "Morning Fara my love," he whispered.

"Morning Nicholas, you handsome fox," she answered back and kissed his forehead. Fara Phoenix, or now Fara McCoy since marrying the guy who had that last name wrapped her arms tightly around her husband. And now the happiness the female felt for him couldn't be anymore.

"Oh and of course morning to you as well…" Nicholas stated and ran his right paw over a certain spot on his wife's belly. Yesterday after being crowned they had found out she was pregnant. How that was done was that the vulpine being a part Cerinian could sense the developing child in Fara's womb. It had been thanks to Krystal who being a pure Cerinian who had sensed it first. That vixen and her husband Fox were going to be like an aunt and uncle to this child. Just like Fara and Nicholas would be for that couple's coming kit.

The vixen let out a giggle. "Oh look at you," the female cooed. "You're so excited to be a daddy…"

"Of course honey. But let's not forget you…" Nicholas's paws touched the tattoos that were on his wife. They were like the ones Krystal had on her arms and hips. The vulpine had them to, but the spiral like ones were on his arms and the line ones on his ankles. This was done to show that Fara was now a part of the Cerinian race even though she was a non-one. Marrying the vulpine that was a part one did that. "I think you're the one who should be more excited. Being married to me, my queen, and a future mom."

"Oh you…" the female giggled and kissed her husband. "So then what should we do my king?"

"I need a shower since I didn't have one last night. And you're going to join me."

The vixen squeal with happiness and smothered him with licks. Chuckling the male did the same thing, picking his wife and the lube up, carrying her to the shower. Nicholas and Fara at times couldn't believe what life had dealt them. From meeting up when the female had been a senior in high school, the crazy stuff that had happened to them while being on the same team of mercenaries, becoming a couple, and what had happened after that. Then there was their wedding and becoming the rulers of the planet after the last ones had fell in the battle against a great evil. "Mmm…" Fara sighed and found his lips again.

"You just can't wait, can you?" he asked after they came apart.

"I still haven't had enough," the vixen answered with lust as Nicholas carried her into the shower. "And I know sooner or latter I'm not going to be in the mood for sex because of how big I'll get. Plus I don't want our kit to be jostled around too much as he or she grows."

"So you don't mind right now?"

"Silly, I know he or she will be far up and be safe. Now shut up and turn the water on."

Getting his wife's drift the vulpine did, adjusting it to the right temperature. The water was soon falling on them. Both foxes knew that they couldn't take forever because today would be the beginnings of ruling duty. But they would be allowed to sleep in somewhat today and take some time getting ready. Nicholas then felt his wife's arms around his body. "Oh you…" he stated and turned around to grab the vixen who squeal again. "Maybe it's best I start with you…"

Before Fara could do anything else her husband had already got the body wash out to clean the female. Already she was being turned on by the way his fingers and paws moved across her and couldn't help but turn into a gooey state of ecstasy. "Mmm…" the vixen sighed as her husband massaged her tail and moved to the legs. But when all the wash was gone, the vulpine didn't stop but moved his wife out of the water and against the wall to start with her.

"Now I don't think I'm through with you yet," Nicholas whispered into Fara's ear.

"Please… Please babe…" the female moaned. Her husband got the side of her neck and moved to one of her breast to take the nipple in his mouth and suckle and lick it while his fingers played with the other one. "Oh goood…"

Nicholas moved to the other as to not leave it out, but then his mouth and tongue moved south towards the vixen's love hole, which was beginning to drip with her excitement. "Look at how you're ready," the part Cerinian muttered before eating out his wife.

"OH MY GOD!" Fara yelled out as the feeling of pleasure soared into her body. Ever since that first night Nicholas had done this to her on their wedding night the non-Cerinian couldn't get enough of the sex and this was just the first part she loved about it. The male kept licking away, not using his fingers, but just his tongue. The juices she kept coming out for the guy to taste.

"FUCK! UGH!" she moaned loudly, tongue out and panting. Nicholas kept going and she could feel it coming. "I'M…" But then she came, crying out and her juices for the vulpine to drink was his reward. It wasn't until after he licked it all did the male stand up to hold his wife since she was weak from the intense orgasm.

"I've got you honey," the vulpine. Fara looked up into his eyes after catching her breath.

"Oh that was so good…" the vixen whispered to Nicholas. "God I love you…"

"I love you to."

"Now then, I think you need to be given a reward for doing so well…" his wife cooed and got the shampoo first to get at her husband's long yellow hair. Nicholas just closed his eyes as he felt the vixen's fingers work with love on that part of him. After washing it out, it was time for the body wash. Like before the female worked every part of the male's body, but left a certain section alone. It wasn't until the guy was fully clean did Fara begin to rub Nicholas's muscled chest.

"Mmm…. That feels good," he whispered.

"Just you wait; I've got something better." The male couldn't help but shiver with lust as Fara pushed him back to the wall softly and allowed her to do so. Now she was the one who had water falling on her sexy body. With a lustful grin the vixen began to lick and kiss her head down south until Fara got level with her husband's tool. While not the biggest thing, it was a bit thick and hard. Now in full erection, it gave Fara desires to please Nicholas the ways he wanted. Her tongue came out to lick at his tool but also bring her tits up and perform a titty fuck. The female's mouth wrapped around her husband's dick, now adding even more pleasure.

"Ugh… nigh…" Nicholas moaned as Fara worked on him. His wife kept it up, wanting her husband to cum and give her his seed that she loved taking. The vixen began to hum and got the vulpine more aroused. The male was panting and grunting. This time he didn't place a paw on her head, which was something Fara didn't mind him doing.

"Babe… I'm so close…" her husband managed to get out. The vixen just went faster and harder. With a shout the guy climaxed, his seed filling up her mouth. His wife just swallowed it all, even when some of it leaked out of the female's mouth. Only when the last drop was swallowed did Fara come off of her husband's dick and stood up. "God…" he gasped.

"You okay? Was that too intense for you?" his wife cooed, looking up at him cutely.

"Nah, not by a long shot." The male's paws got the female's ass.

"Oh you naughty boy," Fara scolded with a teasing, lustful grin.

"You make me that," Nicholas answered back and the next thing the female knew, her husband had her against the wall and bent over.

"Oohh… what are you going to do to me?" she whispered with lust as her tail went up, showing him a perfect view of her pussy and tail hole.

"You know what. Don't play dumb with me." The male knew the female was the kind to be into anal sex and got turned on by it. His mouth licked and kissed along her back, heading down it before the guy pulled back to see what he was dealing with. The tongue came out and began to give his wife a rim job.

"Oh goood…." Fara moaned as her tongue came out while panting. Already her pussy was beginning to drip as Nicholas continued to eat her ass out. He had only done this last night and already the female loved it.

The guy didn't stop until after a couple minutes of this and pulled back. "Now I think someone is ready for it up in there…" he said. Nicholas got the lube out and after pouring it on the tail hole, worked it in with his fingers. The female just gasped and moaned with what her husband did. "Now you need to give my prick some help babe…"

"Oh you mean this?" Fara asked seductively and shook that sexy hot ass on her husband's dick, the cheeks bouncing and getting it hard again. The vulpine slapped his wife on the ass, causing her to shriek. This was another thing the non-Cerinian loved; getting spanked for being a dirty, bad vixen. And knew her husband loved doing it. But the two weren't into causing actual pain during sex. The slaps the part Cerinian did were meant to be the good stinging kind. Nicholas then inserted himself into the vixen's ass.

"OH FUCK! YES!" Fara cried out as she began to finger herself. "FUCK ME BABE!"

The two's moans and groans mixed together as the pounding continued. It was going to take awhile before they came again so they could enjoy this type of sex. Even after this many times with anal, Fara was still tight with that hole. "God… this feels good…" Nicholas gasped. He didn't want to knot her yet. The vixen had her tongue out, panting up a storm.

This kept going for quite awhile; ten minutes at least. During certain points the vulpine would hold her in his arms, still fucking the vixen up the ass. Then the guy knotted the female. But then after this had passed, the couple could feel it coming. "I'm… cloooseee…." the female panted.

"I'm gonna…." the male groaned and then after a few more thrusts and finger flicks, they came hard, the hot seed shooting up her ass as her juices gushed out from her pussy. Nicholas kept slapping the checks as he got all his cum out and in Fara's tail hole. When it was over both were panting, letting his knot shrink. The vulpine pulled out, cum leaking out of the vixen's ass.

"Oh fuck baby…" the female panted. "That was so good."

"But I'm not through with you yet," the male stated. "You need to be finished off."

"You're damn right I need you to," Fara said. "Fuck me hard in my pussy…"

Nicholas's wife turned to face her husband, spreading her legs as he grabbed her. Bracing the vixen against the wall, the non-Cerinian's legs wrapped around the vulpine's body. Their lips met, kissing roughly and wanting, causing the part Cerinian's tool to become hard again. "God I love you," he whispered into one of Fara's ears.

"I love you to," she answered back. Then after a moment of rubbing Nicholas was able to enter her. The vixen let out a squeak of pleasure to feel his tool in her tight cunt.

"God… so wonderful…" Nicholas moaned. He began to go harder and faster.

"FUCK! OH GOD! YES!" Fara cried out. The pleasure was building between the two as they kept the fucking up. Their moans mixed together once again as this wild sex got hot. This was going to take awhile, but neither of the foxes cared. This was the most they got out of the lovemaking they did. This rough pounding kept going for some minutes. It was only after that the male finally knotted the vixen.

"YES! UGH!" she cried out after feeling this.

"NGH…" he groaned.

It would still take another ten minutes but then they could feel it coming. "Fuck… I'm…" Fara panted.

"Same love!" Nicholas replied. A few more was all it would take, causing the husband and wife to cry the other's name out.

"FARA!"

"NICHOLAS!" They felt each other cum hard. All his cum shot into the female as her juice soaked his dick even more. They were panting which was the only sound besides the water for a few moments until the vulpine's knot had shrunken, allowing the guy to pull out of her.

"I love you…" Fara whispered and licked Nicholas's muzzle a few times.

"I love you to," Nicholas answered back.

"So… I guess we should get out huh? We've been in here awhile."

"Yeah." They got the rest of the juices and his see cleaned off before turning off the water. The couple dried the other off. "So; you ready to start our ruling duties?"

"Lead on," the vixen responded and both left. After getting dressed, they headed out, ready for what was to come in their future tighter.


End file.
